


Ride me

by Shummel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Curses, Death, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, Horses, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Trauma, Uncle TObi, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, depressed Hashirama, uncle Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shummel/pseuds/Shummel
Summary: A book in which Tobirama accidentally curses Madara and Izuna which causes them to turn into horses every night. Things get complicated when Hashirama sends Izuna and him onto a mission.





	Ride me

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is pretty lame but it will get better. English is not my first language so feel free to yell at me when I confused words

Dust filled the air as the white haired man laid the scrolls he was holding down on the very old table in the library underneath the Hokage Tower. His brother, the first Hokage of their village had asked him to look through these since they needed more room for new scrolls that might help them sometime in the future. Given the amount of dust that covered those pages, no one had looked at them in several years. Probably not since the village had been founded and the clans had given their most valuable scrolls into their hands to keep them safe.

Tobirama spent hours looking through them. Some were useless jutsus while others seemed quite valuable. There was one however that didn’t seem to make any sense. It was old, so old it seemed as if it would crumble beneath his fingers as he opened it.   
 The ink was hard to read, because by now the ink was almost completely faded. Written upon the yellow pages was:

 _Instructions: Read aloud and imagine the faces of_ –he couldn’t make the next words out- _breaking_ –faded- _kissing –_ faded _\- person._

Beneath that stood: _Fate. Once sealed, changes with the full moon rising. Hate turns to love and love will change life._

He read it out loud and for some reason the faces of both Izuna and Madara popped into his head when he did. The next lines were blurred but that wasn’t what threw him off. it was the whit epuff of smoke that seem to come out of the scroll and that rushed right through the open door and through corridor. Tobirama was too stunned to walk after it right away but when he snapped out of it, there was no trace of it ever being there left.

Tobirama scoffed, he had probably just imagined that. It was just some useless scroll that no one would need. Bullshit like that could have only be written down by the Uchiha clan. Maybe he should ask Madara or Izuna about it…or he should just throw it away.  

The scroll would be no good for the village whatsoever…not with half of it gone.

He closed it again and put it down next to the scrolls which they would burn. He didn’t spend another second thinking about what just happened and just continued with his work.

Usually he would have hated it or well… he would have tried to be done as quickly as possible but not today. His brother was still mourning the death of his wife Mito and as selfish as it sounded Tobirama couldn’t really stand it anymore. It had been months and Hashirama was still sulking. Of course it was bad and Tobirama missed her as well but Hashirama should get over it. He had a village to lead and children to take care of.

So instead of going home, where Hashirama might be waiting to ask him to take care of his children for the night, he stayed in the library.

He knew that Hashirama would drop them off at Madaras or Toukas instead and as much as he hated that, he didn’t want to be in charge of them tonight.

He needed time for himself, needed time to think and the only other time that was possible was when he was in the stables of the village.

His wonderful white mare named Sanya kept him calm and distracted, because now that Mito was gone and he couldn’t get her advice anymore she was the only one he could trust and talk to. It didn’t even matter that she couldn’t answer him.

She was there and that was enough.

It was past midnight when he finally decided to end his work and go home. Their village was asleep for the most part. A few lamps were on here and there but that was none of his concern. He knew that a few teams were out on missions right now and that others had returned earlier. It was quite possible that those shinobi lived there, catching up with their families or lovers.

It felt still strange after all these years to see that his brother’s foolish dream had actually come true. The war had ended, the Uchiha and Senju had built peace and the people were well. No child had to fight anymore, no woman had to suffer the loss of their family and the health and wealth had increased. Now people lived longer than the age of thirty-three, most died of slaughter or illness since hardly anyone had enough money to buy the needed medication.

Smaller clans finally got a chance to grow and didn’t have to fear extinction anymore.

Life was good but his heart ached. Neither his parents nor his two brothers were able to see what they had built. While his father had died in combat, his mother had fallen ill when her youngest son Itama had passed. Losing two sons in a matter of only a few weeks had been too much for her. It had only been one week after the burial that she had passed as well. He remembered his brother’s crying when their father had carried her out of their tent, a white blanket covering her body. The only thing visible was her white hair which Tobirama had inherited.

Losing her had hurt much worse than anything else he had ever witnessed. And ever since that loss, nightmares followed him. Hashirama and Mito had been the only ones that knew about them but no matter what they tried, they never stopped.

The lights were off in his house, meaning that his brother was not here. He sighed relieved. That was at least something.

His house was not very big and only held what he needed. He had a bedroom, an office, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a living room but as always it was quiet. He had no wife or children and instead of laughter and cries his house was always filled with a deafening silence. Most times he enjoyed it but sometimes even he got lonely. Especially when he had spent the previous day with his niece and nephew.

He went into the kitchen to make himself a snack, not bothering to turn on the lights, before he sat down on his sofa in the living room. Usually he would read before he went to bed but tonight was different. An uneasy feeling suddenly settled inside him when the moon broke through the clouded sky and shone brightly through his window. It wasn’t quite full yet but it would be within two days and something seemed wrong about it. He couldn’t say why or what it was but something would happen.

Once the food was down in his stomach he went into his bedroom. There was no use of dragging his least favorite part out. The nightmares would happen anyway, no matter if he was sleeping now or in two hours.

He unclothed himself until he wore nothing but his underpants and then climbed into his bed. He put his arm underneath his head and closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted off into the madness he was forced to call a dream.

 

Her coat was whiter than any he had seen on a horse before. She was as bright as snow and a wonderful sight to everyone that laid eyes on her. Her nose was a sweet pink while her eyes were a wonderful hazelnut brown.

She had been a gift from his brother for his twentieth birthday. Back then she had only been two months old with a coat as black as the night. He had expected her to turn out gray but the older she got, the lighter her coat became.

Tobirama would have liked to ride her but that wasn’t possible right now. She was pregnant and would foal soon. So now all he could do was to groom her and to make sure that she was as happy as possible.

But her being pregnant also meant he had to use his brother’s horses whenever he wanted to ride and they could be quite stubborn. He had landed in the dirt more times than he was able to count, much to everyone’s amusement. Not even his niece or nephew had ended up on the ground that much when they rode them. It was as if they held a grudge against him for some reason. Maybe it was because he pampered his own mare so much…or perhaps they just didn’t like him.

His brother thought he was being ridiculous for only owning one horse while most people in his village owned at least two. Clan heads sometimes owned up to five and his brother even owned seven. He was the only person with that many horses. It was simply to show that he had a higher position than the rest and they weren’t bad. They were probably the best of the village and his stallions were those everyone wanted for their mares, just as Tobirama did, but due to his brother leading the village Hashirama hardly had time for them. That was why he had hired some teenager to take care of them. He made sure that they got enough food and water, as well as that they always looked presentable. But it was Tobirama who made sure that they were always getting enough time out on the fields and that they were ridden as much as possible.

He made sure that his niece and nephew learned how to ride them safely and without much trouble.

  
When Sanyas coat was as bright as ever he cleaned her stable of dung and dirty hay. He shoveled everything into a wheelbarrow that stood just outside the door. Most people preferred to clean their stables when their horses were out on the fields but Tobirama didn’t mind her presence. He simply pushed her out of the way when he needed to.

Once the barrow was full and the stable ground quite clean he closed the door and wheeled it outside to where they disposed the dung. He wasn’t surprised to find a member of the Aburame clan there.  A pile of dung was the perfect place to find new species of bugs and worms. He nodded to the man but didn’t bother to start a conversation. He quickly emptied the barrow before he gathered a small bale of hay and wheeled it back inside. He replaced the hay he had taken out and also refilled her manger before he switched her stale water with fresh water.

When that was done he moved his hand softly over her soft pink nose. She was so beautiful.

She raised her head and grabbed a strand of his hair between her lips, pulling softly. It was something she had always done, ever since she had been a filly.

“Can’t afford a barber Senju? Or why does your horse need to give you a new haircut by chopping it off?” a deep voice asked behind him. Tobirama rolled his eyes. He knew that voice belonged to Madara Uchiha, even without having to look at him. He also knew that he wore a smug look on his face.   
It was no secret that Tobirama had never liked him. How his brother actually got to befriend him was a mystery to the white haired man.

“Mind your own business,” he growled back and turned to look at him. His younger brother Izuna stood next to him, there was more curiosity than hatred on his face but that didn’t make Tobirama like him in any way. Those two had been a pain in the ass since they first met all those years ago.

Madara crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked.

“Right. Sorry for interrupting your romantic moment,” he said. Anger flared inside him and if it hadn’t been for his horse behind him he would have let his chakra lash out but he didn’t want to scare her.

He was just about to give an answer that might not have been very nice, when a small girly voice chimed in.

“Uncle! Father said you’d teach me today!” his niece said happily and completely obvious to his anger as she came running over to them. She wrapped her arms around his leg and smiled up at him. Even though she was only four years old she had quite the grip and a smile that could melt the hardest heart.

That Hashirama sent her to find him alone troubled him a little. She was too young to roam the village alone, no matter how brave she was for her age.

“Did he really?” he asked and crouched down to her. He hadn’t known that another lesson was planned but he couldn’t say no to her. Hashirama would have his reasons.

“Yes! Can we take Shin-chan today?” she asked. Shin was Hashirama’s newest stallion. He was only three years old and her absolute favorite.

“Of course. Go and get your helmet then,” he said and gifted her with one of his rare smiles. Madara and Izuna watched as the little red haired girl skipped away.

“Have fun babysitting,” Madara grumbled before he turned and went away. His brother looked at him for another second before he followed him. Tobirama could only roll his eyes at them. If it wasn’t for his brothers dream he might have assassinated them already in their sleep but that would only lead to another war. And he was glad the last one had finally ended. He wouldn’t want his niece to lose her father too.

He sighed as he got back to his feet. Sanya had begun to chew on some hay so he just let her be. He closed the door and went to the stable in which Shin stood. A part of Tobirama was sure that the main reason for his niece to like him so much was his colorful pattern. He was one of the very few cobs they owned.

He opened the door of his stable and grabbed the head collar he was wearing. His niece Makoto would probably want to brush him and since she was too small to reach him, Tobirama needed some space to hold her up.  

He connected a rope to the head collar and led the animal outside where he tied him to a post.

Shin was as always calm, even when Makoto came running outside. Tobirama sighed. He had lost count how many times he had scolded her for running in the stable.

She put her helmet down on the ground and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. She looked so much like her mother it was crazy.

“Come on. You can go and get his brush while I get his saddle and bridle,” he said and Makoto nodded happily. Together they walked back inside, past the dumb Uchiha clan head but while Makoto went to Shins stable, he walked further until he reached the door that led to their saddle chamber.

The door was open and when he walked in he found out why. Izuna was inside cleaning one of his own saddles. He briefly looked up when Tobirama walked in but then he continued with his work.

They kept the saddles on the wall, each hanging on a post. The matching bridle and lunge hung next to each saddle. He went to the one that carried Shins name and put the bridle over the saddle before he took it into his arms. He had hardly managed to walk to the door when Izuna’s voice stopped him.

“Maybe you should talk to Hashirama,” he said and earned an annoyed look from the white haired man. As if he hadn’t tried that a bunch of times already. His brother had loved Mito more than life itself and now that she was gone, he didn’t know what to do.

“Why do you care?” he asked grim. The young man shrugged.

“You won’t be able to keep Makoto happy for long…Besides it’s not your job to take care of his children,” he said serious after a moment of hesitation. Tobirama wasn’t an idiot. He knew Izuna was right. Hashirama should be the one teaching them how to ride and especially now he should be spending time with them. After all they had just lost their mother and they were only four and six years old. But he still scoffed.

“This is none of your business so stay the fuck out of it,” he growled at the young Uchiha and exited the room without waiting for an answer.

Makoto was impatiently waiting for him next to Shin. Once he had stashed the saddle on another post he took her into his arms and raised her high enough that she was able to brush the stallion.

“He’s so dirty,” she said a little disgusted when a cloud of dust rose into the sky. Tobirama chuckled.

“He really is, so you better clean him well,” he said and Makoto nodded eagerly. Ten minutes later he was surprisingly clean. The only time where Tobirama had taken over was when it came to his hoofs. They were too heavy for the little girl and it was obvious that she was a little scared of their sizes, though she still watched closely. When that was done as well she put everything back into his toolbox while Tobirama took the saddle into his arms. He saddled him fast before he turned to his niece. She had tied her hair back and put her helmet on but she had some trouble with the buckle closure so Tobirama crouched down and helped her. Personally he disliked those helmets, they made him feel caged in and locked up. He needed to feel the wind in his hair and on his skin, no matter how dumb it may have sounded.

“Thank you,” she said as sweetly as ever when it sat perfectly on her head.

“It’s not too tight is it?” he asked concerned, the last thing they needed was her suffocating but she shook her head.

“It’s fine Uncle,” she said and Tobirama got up again. He put his hands onto her waist and easily lifted her onto the saddle. As he made sure that the stirrups had the right length the sound of hoofs made him look up. Madara and Izuna rode out of the stable, both mounting black coated shire horses. To everyone else it might have looked impressive which was exactly the reason why they owned those horses. It was just for the looks.

His red eyes met Izunas onyx eyes for a brief second before he concentrated back on his task.

He however wasn’t surprised that the two rode past the riding grounds and towards the fields and forest instead. They never rode on the riding grounds. They thought that they were too good for that.

When everything had the right length he walked back to the post and took the bridle. He opened the head collar Shin was wearing and let it fall over his neck, that way he could easily put the bridle on but Shin would still be tied to the post. Once he was done, he took the collar off and draped it over the post, then he connected the lunge to the bridle and Makoto took the reins. He led them to the riding grounds because unlike the Uchiha he didn’t think they were beneath him.

“You alright up there?” he asked Makoto when they came to a halt.

“Yes!” she said happily. Tobirama smiled back at her.

“Good. We’ll start slowly so he can warm up,” he said and took several steps back before they finally started.

Their lesson went on for an hour. Makoto got better with each lesson and that made him oddly proud. She even got to ride without being on the lunge for the very first time. A part of him wished that his brother would have witnessed it because Makoto beamed with pride the entire time.

Even after their lesson when Shin was back in the stable and the two walked back to the tower, the smile stayed on her face.

Tobirama gave her a piggy ride at the bottom of the stairs until they reached the top. She could easily handle them but this way it was faster and she had definitely deserved it.

When they reached the floor where his brothers office was he sat her down and took her hand instead. The door to his office was open, a rare sight nowadays and Hashirama stood at the window, looking over the village. The bags beneath his eyes and the stubble on his face told him that he hadn’t slept in days and there was no trace of a smile on his face. He did look up when they walked in.

“Father! Uncle Tobi let me ride Shin today! Without the lunge!” she said excited and ran over to him. Hashirama crouched down and caught her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You didn’t fall did you?” he asked and immediately looked her up and down. The fear in his eyes was as clear as day. Makoto crossed her arms and shook her head, a little grumpy that her father didn’t believe in her riding skills.

“Of course not! And Sanya-chan is soo big now,” she said and held her arms out. It was adorable, even though she didn’t get it right. The ghost of a smile moved onto Hashiramas face but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

“I see. I bet if you ask your uncle nicely he will let you help him raise the little foal when it is here,” he said and looked up at him. Tobirama had a hard time not to grit his teeth. He was a freaking shinobi and one of the best riders the village had…not his brother’s personal babysitter! but his niece’s hopeful eyes made him sigh.

“Fine but she isn’t due for another couple of months,” he said and tried to keep his displeased feelings out of his voice, not for his brother but for his niece.

“Thank you, uncle Tobi!” she said grinning, using the nickname she had given him when she had learned how to talk. His name had been too difficult for her so she stuck with Tobi. Tobirama nodded. He would need to learn how to resist her or else she would get everything she wanted from him…

“I better get going. I need to get some training done for once,” he said and looked at his brother. Hashirama’s face fell lightly but he did nod after a couple of seconds. It had been over a week since Tobirama had gotten some training. Nearly every day his brother had dropped his children off with him so the last time he had actually had some time for himself was when he had been looking through those scrolls in the library. The last two days had been stuffed with babysitting.

Tobirama left after getting the approval of his brother. He didn’t want to risk that Hashirama might change his mind if he stayed a little longer.

He headed home first and changed into some different clothes before he headed towards the training grounds.

Even before he got there he could feel a very familiar chakra. Touka Senju was attacking a wooden post with a kunai when he stepped out of the woods. Even during the war, the two of them had always trained together and that was something that had never changed. She was good, better than most shinobi and with her he actually felt comfortable.

She turned around when he said her name. A smirk rose to her lips.

“Well, well, well if that isn’t the village’s best babysitter,” she said and crossed her arms.

“I honestly didn’t think to see you anytime soon,” she added when he just rolled his eyes. Every Senju- no every member of the village knew how bad the situation with Hashirama was at the moment so he wasn’t surprised to hear that.

“Well I don’t think he’s got any hope that he will ever feel better. He decided that Makoto will help me raise Sanya’s offspring when its born,” he said not bothering to hide his anger. Touka frowned. Hashirama was neglecting his children…it was as if their roles had changed. Hashirama had become colder while Tobirama changed into a freaking teddy bear whenever the kids were around.

“Damn. Mito’s death really hit him hard,” she said concerned.

“Of course. But instead of pushing his children away he should consider being there for them,” he growled. Touka agreed with him but then they decided to drop the topic. Both knew just to well that it wouldn’t help to get angry about it right now. They couldn’t do anything for him because Hashirama didn’t want any help. So they just started their training. She didn’t bother to go easy on him after being unable to train for over a week and he would have hated it if she had.

Hours passed and it was only when the full moon was high in the sky that they stopped. They had tried a few new jutsus and moves, getting them right had been the part which took the longest and which dragged their session out for so long.

With the moon rising the uneasy feeling from a few days had returned.

On his entire walk back home the feeling wouldn’t leave him and he had no idea why. He had never ever been scared of the moon nor did he believe in weird things that might have had happened during a full moon. All he believed in was that it was even harder to sleep during a night like that.

The sounded of thundering hoofs made him stop all of sudden. Had the horses broken free? It wouldn’t be the first time but he had actually thought that the fence wouldn’t break so easy now that it had fixed.

He turned towards the sound…and nearly had a heart attack when the biggest horse he had ever seen headed straight at him. Its coat was so black that he wouldn’t have seen it if it weren’t for the full moon. Tobirama jumped out of the way just in time before the giant beast galloped past him.

His heart was beating hard against his chest and it didn’t get better when another horse followed the first one. It was smaller and his black coat was interrupted by some white but it still let goosebumps rise on his skin.

It was beautiful. The way it moved so elegant through the night and how its coat glistened in the moonlight...

Its big head turned towards the Senju but it never stopped running. Just like the one before it galloped past him and vanished into the darkness of the night. Tobirama looked stunned after them. Question after question roamed through his head. Who the hell were they? Where did they suddenly come from? Those didn’t belong to this village…or did someone buy them recently? But he would have known right? He’s seen every horse of the stables but those… so elegant so wonderful-no he was certain that no one owned them. But if they were wild what the hell did they do in the middle of the village? It was so strange, nothing seemed to add up.

The thundering sound of their hoofs was long gone when he finally decided to head back home. He knew that he could stand there for hours and it wouldn’t make any more sense than it did in that moment.

So he went home but neither the strange feeling nor those two horses left his mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the weirdest shit I've ever written.


End file.
